Doing a good deed, is not all its cracked up to be
by Zeofox45
Summary: If doing something you know is right because its the right thing to do, then why is it that you went through all the good deeds to only find out they should not have been done in the first place. This is the question on Ash's mind. Stopping every pokemon criminal organization was the right thing to do, but others say otherwise, on how they really feel. Contains AdvanceShipping
1. Chapter 1

Discarded

**How do you realize that what you have come to know was all just a cheap lie with nothing but sadness and hurt? That when you needed them the most they all turned their backs to the one person they have gone everywhere with. This is what happened to Ash Ketchum. Betrayed and left alone by those he called "friends" both human and pokemon because of those he stopped long ago. Alone and heartbroken can ash rebuild his life and find happiness? Can those who betrayed him see past and find out the real truth realizing their harsh mistake? One can forgive, but not forget. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon because if I did, it wouldn't be as crappy!**

**Deep in the caves of Mt. Coronet in the region of Sinnoh we find a young man no older than 21 years old meditating in the desolate caves of the mountain as he does every morning alongside his Pikachu, a yellow furry electric mouse no more than 3 feet high, red electric sacs on its cheek, brown stripes on its back and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. While around this time of year the mountain's temperatures drops to cold proportions, the young trainer is not affected by this so easily. This cold in nothing compared to the coldness he felt years ago by those he travelled with and cared for.**

"**Pikapi Pikachu?" says Pikachu to ash causing to stop his session**

"**I've told you before I don't need a sweater Pikachu. My mind and spirit are the only two things keep me warm" says ash in a mellow voice**

"**pipikapi chu" says Pikachu looking down**

"**I know you worry about me Pikachu, and I appreciate it, but you need the sweater more than I do" says ash going outside the caves to look into the distance**

"**Pikachu pikapikachu?" says Pikachu**

"**Yeah, even after these past 5 years that memory still lingers, it's amazing how I thought that when I did a good deed, instead of praise and support, all I got was betrayal and hatred." Says ash**

(Flashback 5 years)

Returning from the Unova region after making it to the semi-finals and defeating his arrogant rival trip in the Unova league Vertress conference, ash heads back to pallet town as Iris and Cilan said there goodbye's to their friend and traveling companion.

"It's great to be heading back to pallet town isn't it buddy?" says ash to Pikachu

"pikachi pi" says Pikachu

"I wonder what everyone has been up to since I've been away" says ash

As the boat was reaching pallet town, ash was excited to once again see all his friends who up to this point in his life, have made him cherish each and every memory he has made with all them. Little did he know that he was about to expect a different kind of welcome. After steeping off the boat ash heads directly to his house were upon entering he sees his mom and friends all there to greet him with the exception of paul who is in a corner smirking at his rival. Once all the greetings have been made everyone sits outside for a big welcome dinner made by Ms. Ketchum herself all with talk about ash and his adventures in the Unova region.

"Ash I can't believe you made it all the way to the finals of the vertress conference! It was so cool" says max with a glimmer in his eyes

"Thanks max, but really I owe it to my pokemon more than I owe it to myself. Without them I couldn't have gotten so far in the completion…. Still…." Says ash

"What's wrong ash?" says brock his longtime travelling friend and breeder

"It's that I felt I was finally going to win a pokemon league competition after so long, only to get knocked out on the final match by my opponent who had kyurem on his team. And talk about a slaughter, my last three pokemon only got so far in damaging it…." Says ash depressed

"Yeah, I still find it unbelievable that he is the second of those you have face who has legendary pokemon" says brock

"Brock, don't remind me" says ash

"Well the important thing is above all that you made it as runner up ash. Even I didn't get far in the jhoto grand festival and only making it to the semi-finals" says may sweetly

"Thanks may, it's good to know your always there to cheer me up" says ash giving her a kiss on the cheek, making the others snicker at his action, and may glaring at them to shut up.

May started blushing at his comment and action as she was no doubt aware that she had feelings for the raven-haired trainer, but she was not sure if he felt the same way.

"No problem ash, anything for you" says may

After dinner the whole group talked about their adventures and what they have been up to. As the sun was setting, the group decided it was time to head home or to a nearby pokemon center until tomorrow. All seemed well until misty and brock turned towards the group for the real reason they came to see ash. Normally one would expect something harmless, but this was anything from harmless. It would seem that over the years they have known ash they have been targeted, primarily ash, from several criminal organizations most being team rocket, aqua, magma, and even galactic as well as several other moderate criminals. They have even gone so far as to send death threats stating that if they continue to interfere with their operations, one of their lives will be gone when they are in their sights. As such, it was time that the group split from ash until these organizations were dead, or pursued ash somewhere else.

"I can't believe we were so enveloped with the food and company we didn't speak of the real reason for our visit! This needs to be said and it needs to be said now!" says misty

"I agree with you there misty, we have already made our choice long ago. And getting killed in the crossfire while being chased everywhere so long as ash is with us is not worth being with him!" says brock

"These threats will only continue to get worse so long as ash remains with us. I'm getting so fucking pissed and threaten because of a naïve boy who couldn't step aside and had to play hero" says gary

"Not to mention the fact that every one of us isn't safe no matter where we think it's safe. Those annoying assholes always manage to find us" says max in an irritated tone

"Well what do you expect max, ash has stopped their schemes more times than I have won contest ribbons, and quite frankly I am horrified if those assholes get a hold of us, or our pokemon. We can't take the risk of us or our pokemon getting hurt because of him!? Says dawn

"I also feel that rumors will start spreading around and everyone in particular will outcast us because of him, and I don't want to put up with being hated anywhere I go" says tracey

The whole group was conversing on how to cut ash from their lives seeing as how they want no part of him, or his danger around them. Yet only one person thought otherwise and that was May. She really didn't want to be cut off from Ash after all they went through together, and just because of criminal organizations does not make how she feels about him anymore different even if it was under safe conditions.

"How are you guys even thinking of saying this?! Ash only did what you all are saying because it was the right thing to do, not for the thrill of being a hero!" says may almost shouting

"May, you don't get it do you? It's not the principle of the matter it's how he isn't able to separate reason from logic." Says brock

"Stopping a criminal is the right thing to do, but when said criminal turns out to be a part of something much bigger that is when you realize that logic has replaced reason" says misty

"And the reason we all have is not to get killed even when we are all sleeping. This guy does not go well with that logic" says max

"Ash has saved us all more times when we were to frozen in place to even do something about it! I for one do not agree with what you say brock. Ash has every reason to do what he did, and I stand by his good deeds." Says may

"Well looks like the naïve hero found himself a damzel in distress. Talk about coming to the rescue" says max

The group having enough of may's discussion decided to tell ash no matter what may say's or thinks. May did not believe them. The next morning ash woke up from his nap, took a shower, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, and headed to professor oak's lab to check on his pokemon. Upon arriving he's surprised to see every one of his friends there, his gaze then shifts to may who looks down for some reason.

"Hey guys, didn't expect to see you here?' says ash completely clueless

"Ash we need to talk, NOW" says brock

Ash unaware that his friends want to sever their ties with him, misty talks first

"Ash, we've known you for a while now, and after everything we have been through on these adventures…. I have to say it's time we end it here." Says dawn

"And end it as in not going off and coming back, but cutting you loose and it staying that way" says brock

Ash stunned says "What are you talking about brock? Why are you saying this?' says ash

"Ash you have been targeted by dangerous criminals everywhere we go. We are all getting seriously tired of being kidnapped, tormented, and risk getting ourselves or our families killed because you can't let the logic of letting the cops handle this, and instead play the part of the Hero!" says gary

"And I will not let my life be fucked up all because you can't get that thick head of yours to work!" says max

"We can't even be with you for one single minute without looking over our shoulders in the chance that a team rocket or magma member is waiting for us to be shot, stabbed, or ambushed just to get to you" says tracey

"Point is ash, we don't want you with us, we don't want you near us, and we certainly don't want you around us!" says misty

Ash was at a loss for words the friends who he has always been with for years now, are saying all this to his face, and what's worse is that there blaming him for all that's happen.

"Is this really how you feel? After all that we have gone through, just because of a threat from these grunts you want to stop being friends with me?! Is that really a reason to just toss me aside like that?!" says ash shouting

"Being able to live through another day is better than being with you knowing it may all come to a close the very next minute. We all have much to live for, and we won't just throw caution to the wind" says gary

"We are all thankful for what you have done for us, and we won't forget that" says brock

"And everything you have taught us as well, but there's no point in being with you if it get's everyone around you killed, and lives end up being destroyed in the process" says dawn in a sad tone

"So do all of us a favor and just go ash! GO! Far away to whoever the hell knows where, and stay there" Says max

Ash felt like blades had pierced though his body, the blades being his friends. May looked at him with the face saying "Ash I'm sorry, but I can't do anything to help you! Please forgive me…. If only I was stronger I would do something… please…forgive me….." as tears starting flowing out. The only thing keeping his mind in check was knowing that may was the only one he knew who would never betray him like the rest just did, but it was still no excuse for her not to say anything, and that expression was not good enough.

"Well if this is how all of you feel, then I'll gladly leave" says ash walking to the door before saying one final thought

"I thought all of you would be proud of me for being able to help in stopping these tyrants from gaining power over others, but if this is how you all praise me, then this is one group of friends….. I NO LONGER WISH TO BE PART OF!" says ash storming off running just as rain was starting to pour down heavily only for him to trip and fall, with tears running down his cheeks.

"ASH!" a voice call out to him, that voice being may who was chasing after him

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE MAY!" Says ash

may envelops him in a tight hug while he tries to fight back only to fall again to his own tears crying onto may's shoulders.

"Why….. why…. Why did I have to take this from them? After everything we have all been through since the beginning!" says ash

"They just can't see past their own views on what you have done to stop every team organization. All of them have been caught in a grasp of fear that has led them to become vulnerable in a state of caution." Says may

"Then tell me what is your reason in all of this?" says ash sobbing

"I have none. I choose to be by your side good or bad!" says may

"If that's true then why didn't you say anything back when everyone was pinning me down with harsh remarks, all I could see you doing is staying silent while looking ready to cry!" says ash

And he is not lying, may couldn't do anything at the moment due to the fact that she was unable to words when she felt her resolve slip so easily while having everyone else put down the man she loves, into a frightened sense of abandonment. One thing that she herself will not do to Ash, no matter what happens.

"I wasn't strong enough" says may

Ash having enough of all this crap finally breaks him-self free from her and heads down to professor oak's laboratory to gather up all of his pokemon, luckily that stuck up nose wringer gary hasn't come home yet, making it the perfect time to round up everyone and head out from this place, away from the traitors, far away.

"May, despite the fact that I myself am still angry with everyone including you, unlike them you at have at least shown me that you still care, even if you couldn't do it when I needed it." Says ash getting ready to leave on Unfeazant

Shedding tears may holds him in a warm embrace.

"Ash please stop and think for a second. Where will you go? How will you live? Can you even be sure that you'll be safe?!" says may

"I'll take my chances. Its far better than being here" says ash

"I don't want to lose you ash! I can't bear knowing if you won't come back!" says may sobbing

Ash knowing how much may loves him, looks to her to reassure her that he will be fine, even if she thinks he won't.

"May, I'm far stronger than I look. I'll be fine, I don't know when I will return, but believe me you will see me again." Says ash kissing her cheek as she did him, then letting her go as unfeazant soars through the skies to finding a new place to live and tell his pokemon of what just happened.

"Ash… please come back to me…please" says may as she falls into a crying mess, the only source of sound besides her crying being only the rain.

**Well this was my first chapter tell me all what you think. Remember to review and I'll see you when I see you! **


	2. Strive to be strong

**Discarded**

**Good seeing all of you again here after reading the first chapter of Discarded. I won't keep you waiting so here is chapter 2! Also to make notice in chapter 3 I will explain how this story of ash being betrayed will not revolve around a tournament, but instead a journey to stop the crime organizations from rising to power. (Also note that were I mixed up the chapters, follow this story. The title "Doing a good deed is not all its cracked up to be" is where I will continue to post up new chapters**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Pokémon only my fictional version of Pokémon which unlike the show is not crappy!**

**They say you can find a way to leave your mark on history but now a different kind of mark is being left in a place that seems unlikely, especially if you are someone who feels empty but still has the will to go looking for that certain someone. Not far from the streets of Petalburgh city we see a young woman only 20 years old with light brown hair split apart into two curved lines with ocean blue eyes. She has matured over the last few years as she has now gained the curves in all the right places and has grown slightly taller as well. Wearing a cream white shirt with a bright red skirt and sandals, as well as two bracelets above her gloved hands, she stares out into the open lake thinking back of the day when the man she loved took off after those who he became close with turned on him.**

**(Flashback 4 years ago)**

**After what happened to ash during the party everyone else except May were pretty much unaffected with his answer. Ms. Ketchum however was not one to go with the flow. She heard the tantrum in her living room and was stunned to say the least but angry of the way her son's friends pushed him away so easily.**

"**Well that worked for the better" says misty**

"**At least now the little self-proclaimed hero will leave us alone." Brock states now getting up to go get his belongings and return home**

"**Guess we don't have any reason to be here now" max says**

"**Glad to know that pain in the ass won't be getting us killed along with him" Gary says to being slapped across the face by Delia at the disgraceful tone her son's friend to one that was like a brother to him, is now on the floor stunned and looking horrified at the woman in front of him and everyone.**

"**Ms. Ketchum what the hell is wrong with y…" shouts dawn to meet her eyes clearly saying 'one word and your face will be the next one on the floor' so dawn steps back**

**Grabbing Gary by the collar of his shirt Delia proclaims. "What in arceus name do you have the selfish right to just toss my son aside like he was a nothing more than some old poke ball!?"**

"**You should know that better than any of us! You're the idiot's mother or have you been to covered up in his 'good deeds' to even see the crap of a mess he has gotten himself into?" Gary states**

"**At least that 'idiot' as you all call him has done what most of you could not do, especially you Gary!" Delia throws him back on the floor and marches to the door to see may coming back in soaked from head to toe, being in the rain for so long**

"**May do you have any ideas where ash is? Or where he has gone too?" Delia feeling concerned**

"**All I know is that he has gone somewhere far from prying eyes, and the last thing he said what that he would see me again. But that is not enough to convince me!" as may starts to shed more tears**

**Delia in her maternal instinct envelops May in a warm hug. Since she has met the girl after him and the rest arrived from competing in the Hoeen league Delia has taken a shine to the young brunette and her affection towards to her soon. Needless to say, she could very well see him and May together, not like misty or dawn in a sense other than friends.**

"**Believe me may when I say that Ash is far stronger than he looks and I am sure he will see us again." Delia says**

"**Ok I can't stand all this dramatic crap I'm out" to which Gary leaves in a hurry**

"**Smart choice boy and I believe the rest of you should follow his word and leave this house this instant before I start cleaning the floors with your faces!" shouts Delia to which everyone just stares at her empty threat**

"**Maybe an example is in order…" grabbing Brock she takes his face down on the hard floor and starts to drive it back and forth, all of which actually managing to pick up dust and dirt on his face while having stinging cuts**

"**Now do I need to scrub the bathroom floor with the other few faces in my house….because I would hate to damage the pretty young faces of you two girls here" Delia directs the now shown threats to the others and in quick motion leave the house while may sits on the couch contemplating on what to do to since ash left.**

**(End of Flashback)**

**Feeling the wind blow she pulls out her most precious and personal treasure that she would not trade or give for anything in the world, half a terracotta ribbon. Looking at it she can only wonder where ash is or even if he will come back.**

"**Ash please come back soon I'm not the only one who misses you" says May with the wind carrying her words.**

**(Back on Mt. Coronet)**

**Sparring with the fully evolved Unova started emboar ash notices that the grown flame boar Pokémon has gotten stronger and quicker thanks to the years of training it has endured along with the betrayal of the other Pokémon when they heard about the news.**

"**Alright emboar that's enough for now let's take a break and then we will continue defensive moves" with emboar grunting in a nod**

**Sitting down ash takes a sip from his water canteen with Pikachu coming up to his shoulder and rubbing his cheek in affection**

"**Hey Pikachu did everything that I planned for your training today?" ash says**

"**Pi" Pikachu says**

"**Good to hear, what about the others?" ash wonders**

"**Pi pikapi Pikachu pipika" Pikachu says**

"**Alright, I'll help them out later. Sigh, I hope they get stronger for what is to come" ash says**

**After he had explained to his Pokémon what has happened most of them were shocked and found it hard to believe. However some had agreed with the traitors due to the fact that they have been in the crossfire for some time and it has gotten to a point that they can no longer be with ash because of the craziness. Upon showing their true colors the Pokémon who were loyal and stuck by ash retaliated and stated that they will no longer be a part of this group and to not expect being welcomed back.**

**The Pokémon that stayed with ash were the following: Pikachu, Emboar, Serperior, Samurott, Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligator, and surprisingly both Snorlax and Tauros. The rest just left the group with or without a threat from the others, especially unfeazant. Some of ash's old Pokémon are now unaware of what has happened as so far they only have a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach's that he has been hurt and have searched for him since then, with hardly any luck.**

"**Alright everyone I was told by Pikachu that you have trouble with endurance, speed, and tactical offenses. So today I will be training with you all to get these skill traits on good point. Remember don't hold back, I'm far stronger than I look. After that everyone can break for lunch and rest for a while before we finish the day." Explains ash**

**Everyone nods and gets to work, serperior dodging and maneuvering through obstacles while avoid incoming attacks. Samurott increasing endurance while raising stamina by swimming four to five laps in a lake down by the mountain, then on land. Sceptile dodging the same attacks as serperior while counter attacking and creating new combo moves. Charizard and feraligator sparring to build up resistance to heavy attacks, meganium keeping her attacks going for as long as possible, typhlosion maneuvering through obstacles and increasing the fire power of his flame attacks. Emboar and Snorlax releasing a set of powerful attacks while being able to recharge at a quicker pace, and lastly infernape and tauros improving speed and flexibility. **

**Pikachu and ash however have a different type of training. Ash is what they call an Aura user or Aura guardian to be more specific. Since the events of lucario and what happened in the town of Rota ash has taken interests in mastering aura known briefly as the essence of living beings in a form of spirit energy. Luckily two Pokémon that ash has found while training and traveling for a while have helped him to carry out his goal, Lucario and Mienshao.**

"**Ok Pikachu we will be picking up where we left off last time. Like last time, train with attack, energy, and range. Also keep working on the counter shield when I am throwing Aura spheres your way. Lucario, Mienshao, let's go!" shouts ash**

**After a couple of hours of training and a destroyed environment ash and the Pokémon take a much-needed rest to go look for food or as briefly mentioned, rest.**

**Ash on the other hand was thinking about his mother and certain brunette that have been on his mind lately.**

"**Mom, may, what has happened since I left?" to answer his question the wind blows in his direction carrying a very faint voice saying 'ash please come back soon' it is not so hard to ignore a question such as this but in ash's case, he cannot return home, not yet anyway. Just then he looks to the skies to see a noctowl flying in his direction with a thermos case containing three letters of importance. Taking the letters the noctowl flies away and ash sees the letters addressed to him. One is from Delia; the other two are from Scott.**

"**How does he always know where the hell I am? Arceus it feels like the guy has nothing better to do than stalk on people in undisclosed locations!" says ash opening up the letters. **

**The first letter from his mom is merely saying of how she has been during his absence and what has happened with her and may. She writes that may has been feeling a strain of anger and melancholy from what has happened the past four years and has even gone to great lengths to try and find ash, but sadly there has not been much luck. The only fact of importance is that his mom and may miss him very much and only want him to come home.**

**The third letter from Scott says that there has tracked going on with the criminal organizations of the team groups in all five regions and since during his exile have found a means to come back into power whether it be manipulating Pokémon through experimentation and genetic mutation to second handed decisions and/or crippling stocks and bank accounts of several under developed companies to raise the necessary funds. Now normally ash would ignore this and let the police handle this, but Scott has also managed to mention that the team throughout the regions have begun to target several people who are not those that betrayed ash, but have been involved with him in cutting off several connections the criminal leaders have and in turn managed to create their own field of connections that have kept surveillance up from finding out about what happened to ash, and to put it simply, most were not too thrilled to hear about what happened to the boy they have come to care deeply for. Even the sinnoh champion Cynthia was outraged to hear of this news, and she like the others, have known and were proud of ash's good deeds! But this, this was just bordering of what they like to call "Voice severing"**

"**So I see the organizations have begun to try to make their mark again in the five regions. It only amazes me that they can keep claiming to instill fear when they got their asses handed to them by a 14-year-old" laughing at the comical memories of when team aqua actually fell for the steaming lobster trick when ash lured them into the sauna via alluring dinner. The grunts of team aqua were actually starving from earlier that day and so deciding to have a little fun ash set up a bait hot ass dinner in the sauna, completely lobster with crab cakes, fried fish, vegetables, and a hot spicy drink. When they got the aroma they hurried to find the food and upon eating they wished they had some more service, that's when ash decided to turn up the heat. The grunts though eating felt the heat go up and then soon after become delusional saying they were so hot, they looked in the mirror and saw themselves as crab cakes with the help of xatu's psychic illusion. Needless to say, they started to take a bite out of the other in places not meant to be bitten and soon girly screams and exploding air ducts got ash laughing his ass off at this situation.**

"**Well everyone it seems these idiots have begun to once again make claims they are the most notorious criminals this world has ever seen. And honestly, let them think that. Cause they know that they are going to get their asses handed to them again, only this time it won't be just a single serving." Says ash with his Pokémon roaring**

"**With the information Scott has presented us, are you all up for some action?!" shouts ash with Pikachu more than ready to fry these crooks**

"**Well, despite me going against this, and since no one else can handle this situation, we will head out at the next rising sun( next morning) to meet up with Scott and see what has gone on during our exile." Says ash going back into the cave to prepare for a new more dangerous adventure.**

**Looking down at the terracotta ribbon ash has he is also reminded to seek out his mom and his brunette in the hopes that he can ease their troubled hearts and see if the others are alright.**

**As may grasp the ribbon in her hand she now realizes that she cannot do anything by simply moping around in this sorry state. Now she is more than determined to find the man she loves and get the answers to the questions she has gathered.**

"**Hold on ash I'm on my way. And this time, we'll all make things right!" states May**

Well this is my second chapter. Sorry for not updating, been sick and have been lazy. I will be posting up more chapters soon to meet your needs! Until the next episode, read and review!


End file.
